Une trêve le soir de Noël
by kazuha77
Summary: HPDM - OS - Année 1914, la guerre fait rage en Europe. Harry Potter, jeune homme de 18 ans, est enrolé de force dans l'armée. Mais le soir de Noël, une chose extraordinaire va se produire et changer sa vie à jamais...


**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà un "petit" OS que j'ai écrit pour un concours de Noël. Je me suis inspiré de faits réels pour l'écrire et aussi du film _Joyeux Noël_ dont j'ai repris la chanson. !j'espère que ça vous plaira car j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais j'espère surtout que vous ne vous ennuierez pas car il est un peu long, lol. N'hésitez pas à reviewé pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une trêve le soir de Noël**

- Il ira là-bas !

La voix de l'oncle Vernon résonne encore à mes oreilles comme le glas d'une cloche. Les deux hommes en face de lui sont muets de consternation. Je ne peux pas parler non plus mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. En fait, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de donner mon avis. En gros, je dois suivre et me taire.

L'oncle Vernon s'en va et je le suis bien gentiment. Il claque la porte derrière lui avant de se diriger d'un pas furieux vers la sortie.

Vous voulez sûrement savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive là. Laissez-moi vous expliquer.

Nous sommes le 21 août 1914. Cela fait exactement une semaine que la Grande-Bretagne a déclaré la guerre à l'Empire austro-hongrois. Une semaine que des milliers d'homme ont été envoyés au combat et qui sont morts pour leur pays. Une semaine que l'oncle Vernon jubile car il a enfin trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de moi. Il a d'ailleurs établi ce projet depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Depuis que la police m'a apportée chez lui et lui a demandé de s'occuper de moi car j'étais sa seule famille. J'avais un an et mes parents venaient de mourir dans un accident de voiture. Comble de la malchance, j'ai survécu à ce malheureux accident qui a fait de moi un orphelin. Je dis « malchance » car je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir ce soir-là, plutôt que de vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante, sœur de ma mère. Ils m'ont pourri l'existence et il ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. J'ai eu 18 ans le 31 juillet de cette année et la première chose qu'ils ont pensé à faire, c'est de me mettre à la porte. Ils ne l'ont pas fait pour la seule et unique raison que je n'avais ni argent, ni toit où dormir. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas par compassion qu'ils ont abandonné cette idée, ces gens-là n'ont pas de cœur, mais parce que s'ils l'avaient fait, ils auraient été montré du doigt pour avoir jeté un homme à la rue, même majeur.

En ce sens, la guerre a été un bon point pour eux, y voyant là une occasion de se débarrasser de moi définitivement. Je serais nourri, logé, j'aurais même droit à une solde ! Et puis, n'oublions pas le plus important, j'ai environs 99 de chance de me faire tuer, le rêve !!

J'attends actuellement dans la salle d'attente de passer ma visite médicale. L'oncle Vernon est là aussi. Il a tenu absolument à m'accompagner pour ce « merveilleux » jour comme il l'appelle. Moi, je crois plutôt qu'il avait peur que je fasse exprès de tout gâcher pour ne pas être engagé dans l'armée…

- Harry Potter ?

Je lève la tête à l'entente de mon nom et soupire d'un air résigné. Vernon est déjà debout et attend impatiemment que j'en fasse de même. C'est incroyable ce qu'il peut être pressé lorsque ça concerne ma future mort !

Je me lève alors le plus lentement possible (rien que pour le faire chier) et suit le médecin dans la salle d'examen, collé derrière par mon oncle (je crois qu'il a peur que je m'enfuis…).

- Mettez-vous en sous-vêtements et placez-vous sur la croix, s'il vous plait !

J'exécute les ordres du médecin pendant que l'oncle Vernon s'assit sur une chaise en face d'un bureau où un homme observe silencieusement. Je crois que c'est le colonel chargé de la supervision du contrôle médicale. Il a l'air de bien connaître mon oncle, ce qui m'étonne très peu d'ailleurs.

- Votre fils fait des merveilles avec nos troupes, Vernon. C'est une chance de l'avoir avec nous.

Je ne peux pas les voir car je suis de dos mais je pourrais presque voir le sourire de deux mètres de long de mon oncle, comme toujours quand on fait des éloges sur son fils adoré.

Dudley Dursley, mon cousin, petit fils à papa pourri gâté, est le soldat le plus pistonné de toute l'histoire anglaise. Il a été nommé colonel à même pas 22 ans alors que d'autre y arrive dépassé la quarantaine, et encore… En ce moment, il est en France. Pas pour combattre les allemands, non, mais pour superviser les troupes. En gros, pendant que chaque jour des centaines d'homme se font tuer, lui est confortablement installé derrière son bureau et donne des ordres aux lieutenants qui combattent dans les tranchées, les informant des prochaines attaques.

Les deux hommes continuent de parler ensemble, se flattant mutuellement (bande de faux cul !) pendant que le médecin m'examine : poumons, cœur, tension, tout y passe.

- Baissez votre caleçon, s'il vous plait !

J'hésite un moment. L'idée d'être nu devant tous ces hommes me gêne énormément mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le faire.

Je baisse donc cet unique vêtement qui cachait encore ma pudeur il y a quelques instants et je dévoile ma nudité. Heureusement, seul le médecin peut voir mes attributs. Mais celui-ci fait bien plus que les regarder, il les touche ! Mes joues s'embrasent et la seule pensée que j'ai en ce moment et qui tourne en boucle dans ma tête, c'est : « Faite que Junior ne se réveille pas ! » Bon, ça va, le médecin ne fait que le toucher du bout des doigts et Harry Junior est plutôt timide pour l'instant...

- Toussez ! m'ordonne-t-il.

J'obéis et, après me l'avoir redemandé une fois, il retire sa main de mon pénis (Dieu merci !) et m'autorise à remettre mon caleçon, ce que je m'empresse de faire.

- Pour le moment, tout à l'air parfait. Il est juste un peu maigrichon. Il faudrait qu'il se nourrisse un peu plus.

En même temps, quand pendant 18 ans on mange les restes des repas comme le ferait un chien, ça n'aide pas vraiment pour prendre du poids (et j'exagère à peine !)…

- Il mangera tout ce qu'il y a dans le frigo, s'il le faut ! s'exclama mon oncle enthousiaste.

Après m'avoir privé de nourriture, voilà qu'il veut m'engrosser ! Faudrait savoir ce qu'il veut… J'espère juste qu'un jour, je ne deviendrais pas comme lui ou son fils, parce que question grosseur, ils sont servis. D'un côté, heureusement que Dudley ne participe pas au combat car s'il était un simple soldat, les Allemands en ferait du cochon grillé.

- Bon, eh bien, il ne manque plus que le test des yeux et je dirais « apte au combat », continue le médecin.

Je crois que je peux déjà dire adieu à ma future carrière de soldat, parce que si je n'ai aucun problème de santé, mes yeux, eux, sont de gros problèmes. Je suis myope comme une taupe et encore, je suis sûr que ce petit animal nuisible voit mieux que moi. Je porte des lunettes depuis l'âge de trois ans et ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça changera !

J'enlève mes lunettes comme on me le demande (bah oui, sinon ça aurait été trop facile !) et je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir retenu les lettres pendant que je les avais encore sous le nez car là, je n'y vois absolument rien ! Mais bon, ça aurait été tricher et, même si ça aurait fait plaisir à Vernon, que je sens très crispé derrière moi, je ne préfère pas mentir en ce qui concerne mon futur.

- Je ne peux rien voir, j'en ai bien peur. Désolé, j'ajoute précipitamment.

Voilà que je m'excuse parce que j'ai des problèmes de vue. C'est pitoyable…

- Rien du tout ? s'étonne le médecin.

Je hoche la tête négativement et il se tourne vers mon oncle, consterné.

- Il ne peut absolument rien voir sans ses lunettes ?

Pour son information personnelle, je ne porte pas des lunettes par plaisir et encore moins pour faire joli.

- Il le fait exprès ! s'énerve Vernon. Il peut parfaitement voir sans ses verres de contact.

Bon, de un, il m'ennuie à tout le temps dire « verres de contact ». Maintenant, on dit « lunettes », gros tas ! Il faut accepter le modernisme ! De toute façon, je crois que ça ne sera jamais possible avec lui. S'il était à la tête du gouvernement, on en serait encore à se déplacer en calèche et à porter les vieux vêtements du siècle passé (pas si vieux que ça, mais bon…).

De deux, évidemment que je peux parfaitement voir sans mes lunettes, car quand je ne les ai pas sur le nez et qu'il me parle, sa tête est même pas à deux centimètres de la mienne. Je suis myope, pas aveugle…

- Avancez-vous vers le tableau jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez lire la première ligne.

D'accord… Mais ai-je le droit de toucher le tableau avec mon nez ?

Je m'avance lentement. Un pas, puis deux, et même si cela reste un peu flou, j'arrive plus ou moins à distinguer les lettres.

- H… A… L…

Je lis lentement, hésitant un peu entre chaque lettre qui, heureusement pour moi, ne peuvent être confondu avec d'autres.

- La deuxième ligne maintenant.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Si j'arrive à lire les lettre de la première ligne, ce n'est pas le cas de la deuxième. Je suis donc obligé de me rapprocher une fois encore. Deux pas, comme tout à l'heure. Je peux sentir les regards d'incrédulités du médecin et du colonel derrière moi. Je suis si près du tableau que si je tendais le bras, je crois que je pourrais le toucher.

- Y… O… W…

Soupirant de soulagement car j'ai réussit à ne pas confondre le « O » du « Q » (sinon il m'aurait repris), je n'espère maintenant plus qu'une chose : qu'il ne me demande pas de lire les lignes suivantes car je vais vraiment finir par avoir le nez sur le tableau si ça continue.

- Bon, eh bien, je crois que c'est un échec cuisant… annonce le médecin.

- Comment ça ? panique l'oncle Vernon. Vous n'allez pas l'accepter ?

- Il est évident que ce jeune homme à de sérieux problèmes de vue, explique le médecin. S'il va là-bas, il va se faire tuer, c'est sûr !

Bah, en fait, c'est un peu le but…

- Il me semble qu'il y a d'autres soldats dépourvus de verres de contact (le revoilà avec ce mot !) qui se font quand même tuer, non ?

- Ce que nous voulons dire, reprend le colonel, ce que s'il perd ses lunettes, il est condamné ! Vous ne voudriez quand même pas que votre neveu se fasse tuer dès le premier jour ?

Oh, vous ne savez pas à quel point si !

L'oncle Vernon se lève de sa chaise, rouge de colère. C'est incroyable ! On dirait que sa tête à doublé de volume ! Les deux hommes en face ont l'air impressionnés, mais moi, j'en ai l'habitude. Je dirais même que ça m'exaspère un peu car une fois rentré à la maison, c'est encore sur moi que ça va retomber. Bah oui, on sait tous que c'est de ma faute…

- C'est absolument scandaleux d'empêcher un jeune homme de servir son pays !! Ce serait un véritable déshonneur s'il ne part pas à la guerre comme les autres garçons de son âge !

Déshonneur pour qui ? Moi ou lui ? Personnellement, déshonneur ou pas, je préférerais rester au pays.

Il se dirige d'un pas furieux vers la porte, mais, avant de sortir, il se retourne vers les deux hommes qui ne comprennent toujours pas la réaction de Vernon.

- Il ira là-bas !

Voilà, on en était là quand vous êtes arrivés. Vous voyez maintenant à quel point l'oncle Vernon est déterminé à ne plus m'avoir dans les pattes ! Même si l'examen médical est un échec, je ne doute pas qu'il trouvera un autre moyen pour m'envoyer à cette satané guerre. En tant qu'ancien combattant et premier fabriquant d'armes du pays, il a plein d'amis très haut placés qui accepteront sans problème un bigleux dans leurs rangs. C'est juste dommage qu'il ne me pistonne pas autant que Dudley. J'aurais été colonel en même pas un mois et je n'aurais pas été obligé d'aller combattre, juste de donner des ordres. C'est beau de rêver, non ?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Vernon stoppe brusquement la voiture devant la maison. Depuis qu'on a quitté le centre de recrutement, il est resté étrangement silencieux, mais sa conduite un peu brusque laisse à penser qu'il est très en colère. D'ailleurs, je ne tarde pas à en faire les frais… A peine rentré dans le salon, il me hurle dessus.

- Tu es content de toi, j'espère ? Tu as réussi à ne pas être engagé !

- Parce que c'est de ma faute peut-être si j'ai des problèmes de vue ! je m'exclame, consterné que ma myopie puisse être mise sur mon dos.

- Je t'interdis de me répondre pas sur ce ton !

Je lui ai cloué le bec ! En général, quand il me sort cette phrase là, c'est parce qu'il sait que j'ai raison et ça l'énerve (en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il l'énerve pas chez moi, vous pouvez me le dire ?).

- Maintenant, tu vas monter dans ta chambre et tu vas y rester jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes que même si tu es majeur, tu vis encore sous mon toit donc tu dois respecter mes règles et surtout ME respecter.

- Comme je l'ai déjà compris depuis longtemps, je ne suis pas obligé d'aller dans ma chambre ?

- Monte, maintenant !

Je trottine vers les escaliers, préférant m'éloigner de ce volcan en fusion car lorsqu'il explose, ça peut faire très mal. J'ai déjà reçu de nombreux coups de ceinture pour avoir eu du répondant, je préfère donc éviter de recommencer.

- Et tu seras privé de dîner pour m'avoir répondu, petit insolent !

Je ravale ma réplique et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans un mot. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je réussirais à prendre du poids, mais bon… Partir à la guerre aura tout de même un point positif, je ne reverrais plus cette famille de tarés !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain matin, levé aux aurores, je descends à la cuisine profitant du fait que tout le monde dort pour manger un morceau. Il faut dire que, hier soir, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de dormir pour m'occuper et oublier ma faim, il est donc normal qu'il soit actuellement 5h du matin et que je sois parfaitement réveillé.

Je descends lentement les escaliers, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je saute d'un pas de loup la dernière marche – elle craque – et j'attends quelques secondes, l'oreille aux aguets, pour vérifier que personne ne s'est réveillé entre temps. Rassuré de n'entendre aucun bruit suspect, je me dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la cuisine, mais quelque chose m'arrête dans ma course. Sur la petite table en bois près de la porte du salon, une enveloppe repose bien en évidence. Mais ce qui a attiré mon attention, ce n'est pas qu'elle soit posée pratiquement à la verticale, adossée au magnifique vase de la Renaissance de la tante Pétunia, mais c'est qu'elle porte mon nom ! Ce qui est étrange car, d'habitude, je ne reçois jamais de courrier.

Je m'approche lentement, comme effrayé par cet objet inanimé. Je n'ai pas peur de la lettre en elle-même, mais plutôt de ce qu'elle peut contenir, et il y a de quoi, en effet, car l'enveloppe porte le sceau de l'armée.

Je prends la missive entre mes mains tremblantes, l'ouvre et commence à la lire :

« Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été accepté dans les rangs de l'armée. Après une demande de volontariat et un examen médical réussit, vous êtes invité à passer un mois au camps d'entraînement pour être formé au vu d'un départ pour la guerre se déroulant en France. [… »

L'enfoiré.

C'était le rêve de sa vie et il l'a enfin réalisé. Me virer de chez lui n'a pas été si dur en fin de compte. Je me demandais pourquoi il était sorti hier soir, j'ai ma réponse : il est parti voir un de ses ami général et il l'a convaincu de m'engager comme soldat.

Ce qui me fait quand même rire, ce sont les mots « examen médical réussit ». Apparemment, ce n'est pas moi qui ait besoin de lunettes mais plutôt l'armée…

- Tu pars aujourd'hui.

Je relève la tête de la missive et fait face à l'oncle Vernon qui, même s'il est 5h du matin, rayonne de bonheur. Je ne suis même pas surpris de le voir levé à cette heure si matinale.

- Une voiture viendra te chercher aujourd'hui à 11 heures. Si tu es sérieux et motivé, tu partiras au front au bout d'un mois.

Puis, il se rapproche de moi, sa tête tellement près de la mienne que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage. Vivement qu'il aille se laver les dents !

- Tu as intérêt à être sérieux et motivé car si j'apprends que tu as été renvoyé pour cause d'indiscipline, les Allemands ne pourront peut-être plus te tuer, mais moi si.

Il part vers la cuisine et je le suis des yeux jusqu'à ce que je le perde de vue. Je ne sais pas s'il est possible que je ressente ça mais je crois que je le hais encore plus maintenant.

Je m'adosse au mur et m'y laisse glisser jusqu'à ce que je sois assis sur le sol. Cette nouvelle m'a complètement anéanti. Je n'ai même plus faim, mon estomac étant contracté par la peur. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire avant de partir : prier pour ma survie… Et faire mes bagages aussi.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Fixez vos baïonnettes !

Dans un concert de bruit métallique, les soldats prennent chacun leur lance de fer et la place au bout de leur fusil.

Cela fait à présent un peu plus de quatre mois que j'ai quitté la maison des Dursley. C'est fou ce qu'il ne manque pas du tout ! D'ailleurs, j'étais plutôt bien au camp d'entraînement, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'amène ici, en France, dans les tranchées, en enfer.

Après avoir reçu ma lettre d'admission, l'oncle Vernon, poussé par un acte de gentillesse, m'a aidé à faire mes valises. Il m'a même aidé à les porter jusqu'à la voiture de l'armée ! Quel gentleman ! Je lui aurais sûrement fait la bise si je ne savais pas qu'il faisait tout cela pour me voir partir plus vite…

Arrivé au camp, je pensais être perdu, ne pas être à ma place, ça a été tout le contraire. C'est ici que j'ai rencontré « ma famille ». Des amis formidables avec qui les dures épreuves de combat et de tir ont été plus facile à supporter. Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat et Ronald Weasley, tous des proches amis - ce dernier est d'ailleurs mon meilleur ami, mon confident.

Le côté positif de mon transfert dans les tranchées, c'est que tous ces hommes que je viens de citer, et d'autres encore, font maintenant parti de mon unité. Enfin, je ne devrais peut-être pas dire que c'est quelque chose de bien car j'en ai vu mourir certain et c'est la pire chose que j'ai pu vivre sur cette Terre. Même la boue, les rats, la pluie ou les haricots en conserve ne sont rien à côté de la mort d'un de ses proches, d'un de ses hommes. Car oui, ce sont mes hommes, j'en suis responsable en tant que lieutenant, et chaque mort qu'il y a eu dans mon unité me reste sur la conscience.

Que je sois devenu lieutenant vous étonne ? J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas non plus. Je crois juste que le commandant qui nous entraînait a remarqué comme j'étais motivé et combattant. Il le fallait. J'ai quand même un handicape de plus par rapport aux autres : les lunettes, et puis, je tiens surtout à ma vie. Mais même si être le chef d'une troupe apporte de nombreux avantages, comme un abri de fortune dans les tranchées par exemple, il y a aussi beaucoup d'inconvénients car c'est moi qui leur ordonne d'aller se faire tuer et ça me rend fou de plus en plus chaque jour.

Une attaque est prévu justement aujourd'hui. Nous nous préparons actuellement à aller combattre, attendant patiemment que les bombardiers aient fini leur travail. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que les secondes passent, mon estomac se contracte et j'aimerais vomir pour soulager un peu cette douleur. Certains soldats ne s'en privent pas d'ailleurs, mais moi, il faut que je sois fort pour eux et ne pas montrer ma peur grandissante.

Je regarde ma montre et ma respiration se bloque : il ne reste plus qu'une minute avant qu'on aille se faire tuer. Je regarde les hommes à ma gauche comme pour retenir un à un leur visage dans ma mémoire. Beaucoup sont en train de prier, d'autres embrassent leur alliance, et je me dis qu'ils ne méritent pas de mourir. Ils ont une femme et des enfants qui les attendent chez eux, moi, je ne manquerais à personne…

Je fais exactement la même chose avec les hommes à ma droite. Juste à côté de moi, Ron contemple une photo de sa femme, Hermione, avec tristesse. C'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il la regarde… Je lui mets une main sur l'épaule et lui fait un petit sourire réconfortant. Il me sourit en retour et je me place sur la première marche d'une des échelles qui vont nous permettre de sortir de notre abri de terre.

Je commence avec angoisse le décompte dans ma tête.

5…

Les bombardiers, qui ont arrêté leur attaque depuis maintenant quelques secondes, s'en vont, nous laissant le champs libre.

4…

Le silence reprend peu a peu possession de la plaine, mais nous sommes loin d'être rassuré, au contraire…

3…

Les soldats s'avancent vers les échelles, empoignant fermement leur fusil, seul objet de survie maintenant.

2...

Peu importe qu'on soit croyant ou non, nous faisons tous une dernière prière car il est inévitable qu'il y aura des morts et, même si cela peut paraître égoïste, chacun prie pour que ce ne soit pas lui.

1…

Depuis la fin des bombardements, j'ai comme l'impression que le temps se passe plus lentement, et c'est dans un geste ralenti que je mets le sifflet qui pend autour de mon cou dans ma bouche.

0…

Le son strident de l'objet métallique retentit, et j'ordonne par un mot hurlé et un grand geste, l'ordre de sortir. Nous remontons les échelles, le cœur lourd, et nous crions de toute la force de nos poumons pour ne plus ressentir cette angoisse qui nous comprime les entrailles.

Nous avons à peine le temps de sortir des tranchées que les coups de feu allemands se font entendre et déjà, certains hommes tombent raides morts. Je crois que je ne m'habituerais jamais à ça : voir des soldats s'effondrer à côté de moi, morts ou blessés car on ne peut jamais savoir… Mais j'ai appris à ne plus m'en soucier. C'est horrible de dire ça mais si je devais m'arrêter à chaque fois que ça arrive, je serais déjà mort depuis longtemps…

Je cours le plus vite possible vers la tranchée opposée, zigzagant entre les tirs et les explosions. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais à chaque attaque de ce genre, j'arrive toujours à en y réchapper sans dommages (sauf peut-être pour le moral, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire...), c'est pourquoi les hommes m'ont appelé « le Survivant ». Ca non plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce que je ne suis pas le seul à survivre à ces attaques. Mais bon, je préfère laisser courir, et puis, ça a l'air de leur faire tellement plaisir…

J'arrive enfin dans leur boyau avec quelques hommes et nous tuons le peu de Boches qui sont restés défendre leur tranchée. Après un moment de pause pour souffler, nous remontons le chemin de terre étroit. Au bout, le boyau forme un coude et nous n'avons pas trop le temps de nous attarder à vérifier si le passage est libre que nous nous engageons dans la nouvelle allée. A peine découvert, des coups de feu d'une incroyable vitesse fusent, tuant ou blessant les hommes en première ligne.

Nous sommes tombés dans un nid à mitrailleuses ! On ne peut plus avancer.

Le reste des hommes et moi nous protégeons des coups de feu qui continuent en nous collant au plus près du mur de terre. Je donne l'ordre aux soldats de faire retraite et ils commencent à rebrousser chemin, mais lorsque je m'apprête à faire de même, quelque chose par terre attire mon regard. Un de mes soldats est plongé dans la boue, mort, et ses yeux bleus, vides de toute expression, sont dirigés vers moi. Je le reconnais, il s'appelle Colin Crivey et c'était un des soldats qui m'admirait le plus, ce qui avait souvent le don de me mettre mal à l'aise.

Je reste figé, choqué par cette vision, et c'est lorsque Ron me tire par le bras pour m'inciter à partir que je sors de ma léthargie. Je lui tourne le dos et j'ai comme l'impression de l'abandonner, comme si ses yeux me suppliaient de le prendre avec lui, de ne pas le laisser seul. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers lui avant de retourner sur le no man's land. Il n'avait que 17 ans…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce soir, je suis un peu déprimé. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Colin. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il soit mort. Il était plus jeune que moi ! Et lui, il a une famille qui l'attend à la maison ! Pourquoi ça n'a pas été moi ? Pourquoi il faut toujours que je survive alors que les autres meurent ?

Heureusement que ce soir, c'est la relève car je ne sais pas si j'aurais supporté encore d'entendre les appels au secours des blessés laissés sur le no man's land. La première fois que j'ai entendu ces cris, je suis sorti de la tranchée en rampant pour aller les aider. J'ai failli me retrouver avec une balle dans la tête… C'est que, même en pleine nuit, ces Allemands sont bons tireurs !

Donc aujourd'hui, nous dormons dans le village d'à côté. Celui-ci a été déserté depuis longtemps déjà, à cause du danger beaucoup trop proche, alors nous l'utilisons comme camp lorsque la relève arrive. Bien sûr, c'est plutôt rare mais c'est agréable de pouvoir respirer un air frais car, là-bas, je ne sens que l'odeur de la mort. Et puis, tout le monde commence à en avoir marre de la boue et des rats.

Je porte mon verre de whisky à mes lèvres et avale le contenu cul sec. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de se morfondre dans l'alcool, d'habitude je ne le fais pas, mais là, j'en ai vraiment besoin. Ses yeux me hantent. Je ne peux pas fermer mes paupières sans les revoir...

Perdu dans mes sombres pensées, je n'entends pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi.

- Bonsoir Harry.

Je me lève brusquement de ma chaise qui tombe à la renverse et je fais face à la personne qui vient d'entrer, des milliers de souvenirs refaisant surface dans ma tête un peu embrumée par l'alcool.

- Ca va, me demande gentiment Dudley Dursley comme s'il avait tout à coup oublié que j'ai été son punching-ball officiel pendant près de treize ans. Ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas...

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? je le coupe.

- Simple visite de courtoisie, me répond-il.

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai du mal à te croire...

- Dommage... dit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai changé, tu sais ? Je ne suis plus ce gamin stupide qui te mettait la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes quand il s'ennuyait.

Tiens ! J'avais oublié ça ! En même temps, ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on souhaite à tout prix garder en mémoire.

- Tu as changé ?! je m'étonne. Physiquement, peut-être, mais mentalement, j'en doute...

Parce que croyez-le ou non, Dudley a maigri ! Si, si, c'est possible ! Bien sûr, il est toujours un peu potelé (un peu beaucoup même), mais on peut plus dire qu'il est obèse.

- Je sens que ça ne va pas être facile de te convaincre, mais l'armée m'a endurcie. En particulier en tant de guerre comme en ce moment.

- Comment la guerre a-t-elle pu t'endurcir alors que tu ne l'as fait pas ! je réplique du tac au tac. Tu passes tes journées derrière un bureau à donner des ordres et à signer des formulaires ! A moins que ce soit le chiffre des morts sur tes bouts de papier qui t'ont endurci, je réponds avec ironie. Lors de cette attaque aujourd'hui, un jeune homme de 17 ans est mort sous mes yeux. Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de pire ? Il avait une permission pour rentrer chez lui pour les fêtes de Noël.

Je m'arrête un moment, les larmes aux yeux en repensant au visage de Colin lorsqu'il a appris que sa demande de permission avait été acceptée. Il était tellement impatient de revoir sa famille qu'il taillait sur une poutre les jours qui le séparaient de ses retrouvailles. Je n'imagine même pas la tête de sa mère ou de son frère, Dennis, dont il m'a tant parlé, en apprenant la triste nouvelle.

- Alors, ne dis pas que la guerre t'as endurci, je reprends, la voix cassée par la tristesse.

- Je te signale que j'ai moi aussi des amis qui se sont fait tuer dans cette guerre ! répond-il un peu vexé.

- Ah, oui ? Qui ? Ton chien ?

Il secoue la tête, affligé par mon comportement. Je sais que c'est injuste de dire ça car il a perdu récemment son meilleur ami, Piers Polkiss, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le blâmer car il ne sait pas ce que c'est que d'être là, avec nous.

- En tout cas, l'attaque est un échec total... dit-il pour, plus ou moins, changer de sujet. Les supérieurs sont furieux.

- Je savais bien que ta visite n'était pas sans intérêts ! Les chefs ne sont pas contents alors ils envoient leur petit colonel pour réprimander les troupes.

- Non, ils veulent juste savoir pourquoi ça n'a pas marché. Ils avaient mis beaucoup d'espoir sur cette attaque.

- Eh bien, je vais te dire pourquoi ! Parce qu'on est tombé dans un nid à mitrailleuse, voilà pourquoi ! je m'énerve. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils s'en foutent de ses détails. Pour eux, nous ne sommes que des pions qu'ils avancent au gré de leurs envies et qu'ils remplacent si nous tombons.

Dudley soupire, exaspéré par mon humeur.

- Bon, je vais te laisser te calmer. Tu es un peu trop sur les nerfs pour qu'on est une conversation un tant soit peu civilisée.

- C'est ça ! Et au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir !

Il fait un petit sourire et se dirige vers la porte, mais après l'avoir ouverte, il se retourne une dernière fois vers moi.

- Je te souhaite quand même un Joyeux Noël, même si tu vas devoir le passer dans le froid et la boue.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. On a bien sympathisé avec les rats et on a prévu de faire une petite fête pour le 24, dis-je d'un ton mordant.

Il rigole un peu et me dit au revoir avant de refermer la porte derrière lui et de me laisser seul avec ma bouteille de whisky que je porte à mes lèvres. Le verre ne m'est maintenant plus d'aucune utilité...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ce soir, c'est le réveillon et, même si on essaie de fêter Noël dignement, le cœur n'y est pas. Pourtant, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour avoir un bon repas : du foie gras, du vin, du champagne, mais cela ne suffit pas. Les hommes pensent à leurs proches qui, en ce moment même, doivent manger leur dinde aux marrons devant un bon feu de cheminée.

Je crois être le seul à plus ou moins apprécier cette soirée car, même si l'on n'est pas dans notre pays et que l'on se gèle les miches, je suis avec ma seule famille. Chez les Dursley, je mangeais seul dans la cuisine avant tout le monde et lorsque c'était enfin l'heure de la fête, je devais rester dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit et faire comme si je n'existais pas. C'est normal, après tout, Noël est une fête familiale et je ne fais pas parti de leur famille... J'avais quand même droit à un cadeau, c'est déjà pas mal.

En tout cas, notre tranchée est peut-être silencieuse, mais celle des Allemands est très animée. Leurs rires et leurs chants traversent le no man's land pour venir résonner à nos oreilles, ce qui à le don de nous démoraliser encore plus car ils semblent être heureux alors que nous ne le sommes pas.

Tout à coup, Geoffrey Hooper, le plus vieux d'entre nous, se met à parler.

- Allez les gars ! Arrêtons de nous apitoyer sur notre sort et amusons-nous ! Les Boches y arrivent bien, eux, alors pourquoi pas nous ? Je sais que chacun aimerait être chez lui ce soir, mais nous sommes ici, alors essayons de fêter Noël le plus dignement possible ! Vous êtes d'accord ?

Hooper est approuvé par tous et le silence fait peu à peu place au bruit des conversations. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de suffire pour certains car les hommes commencent à polémiquer sur quelle chanson on pourrait tous chanter.

- Et pourquoi pas "I'm dreaming of home" ? lance Cormac MacLaggen, le seul écossais de notre troupe. Ce n'est pas vraiment un chant de Noël mais je crois que ça résume parfaitement ce que tout le monde ressent ici.

Les soldats ont l'air tous d'accord et comme personne ne connaît aussi bien la chanson que Cormac, on le laisse commencer.

"_I hear the mountains birds_ (J'entends les oiseaux de la montagne)  
_The sound of rivers singing_ (Le son des rivières chantant)  
_The song I've often heard_ (La chanson que j'ai souvent entendu)  
_It flows through me now_ (Elle coule à travers moi maintenant)  
_So clear and so loud_ (Si claire et si forte)  
_I stand where I am_ (Je me lève où je suis)  
_And forever, I'm dreaming of home_ (Et toujours, je suis en train de rêver de chez moi)  
_I feel so alone_ (Je me sens si seul)  
_I'm dreaming of home_ (Je suis en train de rêver de chez moi)"

Au fil de la chanson, les hommes se mirent à accompagner un par un MacLaggen, et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils entament le deuxième couplet. Il n'y a que moi qui ne chante pas et je préfère m'en abstenir car il fait beau ce soir...

"_It's carried in the air_ (C'est porté dans l'air)  
_The breeze of early morning_ (La brise du petit matin)  
_I see the land so fair_ (Je vois la terre si près)  
_My heart opens wide_ (Mon cœur s'ouvre en grand)  
_There's sadness inside_ (Il y a de la tristesse à l'intérieur)  
_I stand where I am_ (Je me lève où je suis)"

Certains soldats accompagnent le geste à la parole et, même si je ne me lève pas avec les autres, je ne peux m'empêcher de chantonner les trois dernières phrases en pensant à l'Angleterre.

"_And forever, I'm dreaming of home _(Et toujours, je suis en train de rêver de chez moi)  
_I feel so alone_ (Je me sens si seul)  
_I'm dreaming of home _(Je suis en train de rêver de chez moi)"

La chanson finit, tout le monde applaudit et trinque à la santé de leur proches. Mais une chose incroyable se produit alors... De l'autre côté du no man' land, les Allemands nous applaudissent !

Nous restons un moment interdit par la réaction plus qu'inhabituelle de nos ennemis et nous sommes encore plus étonné lorsqu'un de leur soldat nous répond en commençant à chanter un chant de Noël que nous connaissons bien : "Silent night" ("Douce nuit" en français). Je ne savais même pas que cette chanson existait aussi en Allemagne, et, apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul que ça surprend.

Même si je ne comprends rien des paroles, j'écoute avec attention, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit très différent d'une version à l'autre... En tout cas, je ne pensais pas que cette langue si agressive pouvait être si mélodieuse !

Soudain, Neville Londubat, un garçon de nature plutôt timide, se met à chanter avec l'Allemand sous notre regard éberlué. Les paroles anglaises se mêlent à celles allemandes. Ce n'est pas très mélodieux mais tout le monde se tait pour écouter ce duo improbable car, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, ce chant est comme un appel à la paix.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas Neville escalader le parapet. Ron me fait un coup de coude pour me prévenir et je me précipite vers le suicidaire pour le ramener au plus vite dans la tranchée. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réagi à temps et tout ce que je peux faire maintenant, c'est le regarder s'avancer vers le centre du no man's land où, à mon grand étonnement, l'Allemand qui chante avec lui y est déjà.

Ils finissent la chanson dans une parfaite harmonie et après s'être serré la main, ils commencent à discuter, ce qui me pose problème à savoir comment ils arrivent à se comprendre.

Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'attarder sur cette question qu'un deuxième Allemand vient rejoindre les chanteurs et qu'il commence à enguirlander son soldat. Ouh ! Il a vraiment pas l'air commode leur chef (je suppose que c'est le Lieutenant Allemand s'il se permet de gronder un homme comme ça... Et puis, il est beaucoup plus habillé que le soldat). D'ailleurs, Neville a l'air d'avoir un peu peur. Il faut dire, se retrouver seul avec deux ennemis armés en face, ça doit pas être très rassurant.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe ! je m'exclame tout à coup.

Les hommes ont à peine le temps de comprendre ce que je viens de dire que je suis déjà en route vers notre destin à tous. Je m'approche d'un pas rapide vers le trio et, même si je ne comprends absolument pas l'allemand, je peux entendre dans la voix du lieutenant qu'il est absolument furieux à cause de ce qu'il vient de se passer. D'ailleurs, lorsque j'arrive à leur hauteur, le dernier mot qu'il prononce et que j'arrive à distinguer est "Idiotich". Pas trop difficile de savoir ce que cela veut dire...

Le chef allemand se retourne alors vers moi et je peux voir avec stupéfaction qu'il est à tomber par terre !! Blond, grand, filiforme et ses yeux... Gris orage... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un Prussien puisse être aussi mignon. Je pourrais m'engager dans l'armée allemande rien que pour me retrouver dans son unité !

Bon, j'avais oublié de le préciser mais, comme vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué, je suis homosexuel. Un petit détail qui a tout de même son importance, vu qu'à notre époque, cela est totalement prohibé. Personne ne le sait d'ailleurs, à part Ron qui l'a découvert un peu par hasard. En fait, il m'a surpris en train de regarder les fesses de Michael Corner dans les douches au camps d'entraînement (ça a du bon d'être dans l'armée parfois). Il a bien sûr été choqué quand je lui ai avoué ma gayttitude, mais il m'a promis de garder le secret et je lui fais confiance pour ça.

Cela fait environs 5 minutes que je suis là, silencieux, noyé dans cet océan que sont les yeux de mon ennemi. Les autres me regardent bizarrement, attendant que je prenne la parole, et le Lieutenant Allemand lève un sourcil avec hautain ce qui a le don de me faire encore plus craquer.

Bon, il faut que je me reprenne ! Le problème est que je ne sais pas s'ils parlent anglais et moi, à part quelques mots tels que "Gunten Tag" ou "Ich liebe dich", je ne parle pas allemand couramment et je me vois mal dire "je t'aime" à un de mes ennemi, aussi mignon soit-il !

- Bonsoir. Parlez-vous anglais ? je demande.

Comme ils ne me répondent pas, j'en conclue qu'ils ne me comprennent pas. Il va donc falloir que je me débrouille avec le peu d'allemand que je connais.

- Euh... Ich been Harry Potter. Euh... Sprenchen Sie... euh.. english ?

J'ai un super accent à coupé aux couteaux mais, au moins, je suis sûr de me faire comprendre. Enfin... je crois...

- Oui, répond-il d'un ton froid et sec.

Alleluiha !! Mon bel Allemand parle anglais ! Je suis quand même un peu vexé qu'il ne l'ai pas dit plus tôt...

- On aimerait savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour faire un cessez-le-feu. Il est évident que Noël est une fête importante pour vous comme pour nous, il serait donc dommage de déplorer des pertes en ce soir de Noël.

Il a l'air de réfléchir à ma proposition et, pendant qu'il pèse le pour et le contre, je remarque un truc étonnant : depuis que je suis arrivé, on ne s'est pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Vous croyez que j'ai une touche ?

- Pourquoi pas, répond-il enfin.

Pourquoi pas quoi ? Que j'ai peut-être une touche ? Ah, non !! Il parle du cessez-le-feu ! Dommage...

Il fait demi-tour et commence à marcher lentement vers sa tranchée, lorsqu'au bout de quelques mètres, il s'arrête et se retourne vers son soldat qui, lui, n'a pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Crabbe ! appelle-t-il.

Le concerné nous fait un petit sourire avant de retourner près de son chef qui a repris sa route. Je suis un peu déçu qu'ils ne restent pas avec nous. C'est peut-être un peu trop demander mais on aurait pu fêter Noël tous ensemble.

- Vous ne voulez pas rester avec nous ? je lui crie.

Il s'arrête une nouvelle fois et se retourne vers moi, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif. Cet homme est un véritable mur de glace ! Il me répond d'ailleurs avec une telle froideur dans la voix que ça pourrait en être blessant. Mais bon, venant d'un Allemand, ça ne me fait que sourire.

- Ce n'est pas parce que l'on fait une trêve aujourd'hui, que l'on deviendra amis demain ! Chacun dans sa tranchée et les soldats seront bien gardés.

Je le vois s'éloigner peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans son trou, puis, après quelques secondes à regarder dans la direction de la tranchée allemande, je repars vers ma propre tranchée, prévenir mes hommes. Lorsque j'y arrive, les soldats me regardent en silence, attendant que je leur explique ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- On s'est mis d'accord pour faire un cessez-le-feu ce soir, j'annonce. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites si on prenait nourriture et boisson et qu'on s'installait dehors ? Je commence à devenir claustrophobe à force de vivre dans ces boyaux étroits.

Les hommes se regardent entre eux, se demandant si je ne deviendrais pas fou, puis, Ron prend la parole.

- Harry, tu es sûr qu'il vont respecter cette trêve ?

- Ouais, parce que moi j'ai pas confiance en eux ! s'exclame Seamus Finnigan. Ca se trouve, ils attendent tranquillement qu'on sorte et dès qu'ils le pourront, ils nous abattrons tous, sans exception.

Je fais un faible sourire avant de répondre en haussant des épaules :

- Je prends le risque.

Puis, sans attendre la moindre réponse, je retourne au centre du no man's land et m'assoies sur un talus de terre en attendant que les autres se décident à me rejoindre, ce qui ne tarde pas à se produire. Lorsque Ron vient s'asseoir à mes côtés, je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

- Alors, vous vous êtes enfin décidé à sortir de votre trou ?

- Eh bien, comme on a vu qu'il ne t'arrivait rien, on est venu.

Nous rions pendant que les autres essaient de prendre place sur le sol accidenté du no man's land. Une fois tout le monde confortablement installé, nous continuons notre repas de Noël, un peu plus joyeux que tout à l'heure. Je regarde avec amertume vers le côté allemand et je suis surpris de voir certains soldats nous regarder avec envie. Apparemment, leur chef n'a parlé qu'en son nom car ses hommes aimeraient bien sortir, eux. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'ils font ! Les Allemands viennent timidement vers nous, ayant peur qu'on les rejète.

- Décidément, cette soirée est pleine de surprises, dis-je en me retournant vers Ron qui a les yeux écarquillés.

Je souris en voyant sa tête, mais une présence à ma gauche me fait me retourner une nouvelle fois et je constate avec stupeur que mon beau Lieutenant Allemand vient de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- Mes hommes ont voulu se dégourdir un peu les jambes, dit-il en évitant mon regard, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, au contraire, je réponds, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il a l'air surpris de voir que je suis content, mais je n'y fais pas attention et continue :

- Je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître votre nom. Je vous rassure tout de suite, je vous le demande seulement par politesse et aussi parce que je suis d'une incroyable curiosité, mais ce n'est pas parce que vous me le dites que nous deviendrons forcément amis.

Je crois voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur son visage, mais peut-être l'ai-je juste rêvé...

- Lieutenant Drago Malefoy.

- Harry Potter, dis-je en lui tendant ma main qu'il serre après un instant d'hésitation. Et voici Ronald Weasley, j'ajoute en montrant mon ami à ma droite. C'est mon second et mon meilleur ami.

Le Lieutenant Malefoy lui fait un petit signe de tête auquel Ron répond.

- Voici le soldat Blaise Zabini, dit-il en nous présentant un homme noir debout à côté de lui que je n'avais pas vu. Il est aussi mon second.

Je lui tends la main pour qu'il la serre et demande :

- Vous aussi vous parlez anglais ?

- Je crois savoir bien parler anglais, me répond-il avec un très fort accent.

- Ouais, bah, je crois surtout que toi avoir besoin de réviser.

- Ron !!

Je le regarde d'un air réprobateur et il hausse les épaules comme si pour lui c'était normal qu'il se comporte comme ça.

- Je crois parler mieux anglais que vous allemand, réplique Zabini.

Ron se renfrogne et moi, je commence à paniquer. J'espère que ça va pas dégénérer sinon, ça ne sera plus un cessez-le-feu qu'il faudra faire mais un cessez-les-coups. Je demande donc à mon ami de s'excuser et de faire des efforts pour que la soirée se passe bien. Ron boude un peu, mais il m'obéit et se lève pour rejoindre Blaise.

- Votre ami n'a pas l'air très content de ce pacte, commence le Lieutenant Malefoy. Mais je trouve sa réaction beaucoup plus logique que la vôtre. Pourquoi êtes-vous si amical avec nous ? Nous sommes en guerre, nous sommes ennemis, et nous avons tués plusieurs de vos soldats ! Alors pourquoi agir comme si nous étions... amis ?

Il me regarde, sourcils froncés, et je réponds avec une voix douce qui m'étonne moi-même :

- Si l'on devait en vouloir à chaque fois à tout ceux qui tue nos soldats, le monde serait constamment en guerre ! Il faut savoir pardonner sinon on n'avance pas. Le plus dur est de se pardonner à soi-même car on vit avec le souvenir qu'un jour, on a tué quelqu'un qui devait sûrement être un père et un mari heureux.

Son regard sur moi s'intensifie et je continue avec un léger sourire :

- Et puis, nous ne sommes pas si différent après tout. On se bat peut-être pour un pays différent mais on vit chacun dans une tranchée avec la boue et les rats. Je pense qu'on doit également manger la même nourriture infecte. Je trouve que ça fait pas mal de points communs, pas vous ?

Son visage reste stoïque mais je devine son amusement grâce à ses yeux pétillants de malice. Ses yeux qui d'ailleurs m'hypnotisent car je ne peux m'en détacher. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai l'impression que c'est la même chose pour lui...

Notre contact visuel s'interromps lorsque la voix, ou plutôt, le hurlement de Ron s'élève dans les airs.

- Comment ça, elle est grosse, ma femme !!!

- Je vois seulement photo, se défend Zabini.

- Ouais, bah, toi, pas bien voir ! Elle est pas grosse, elle est enceinte !

Je pousse un profond soupire exaspéré et me tourne vers Drago pour présenter mes excuses, mais, au lieu d'être contrarié, celui-ci a l'air au contraire amusé, ce qui me rassure car je n'aurais pas voulu que cette soirée soit gâchée alors qu'elle avait si bien commencée. Tout à coup, une question me vient à l'esprit, mais je ne peux pas la poser sans paraître suspect. Je décide alors de la tourner autrement.

- Votre femme et vos enfants doivent certainement vous manquer. En particulier, ce soir.

- Non, répond-il tranquillement. En fait, je ne suis pas marié.

- Ah bon ? je m'exclame un peu trop brusquement car, maintenant, il me regarde bizarrement. Je veux dire... Il est étonnant qu'à votre âge, vous ne soyez pas déjà marié. Non pas que vous soyez trop vieux, j'ajoute précipitamment, je ne connais pas votre âge. Mais, un beau jeune homme tel que vous doit sûrement avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds.

Bon, je vais m'arrêter maintenant avant de dévoiler à tout le monde mon homosexualité... Non mais quel con je fais ! Je le traite d'abord de vieux et ensuite, je lui dis qu'il est mignon ! Des fois, je devrais tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de l'ouvrir... C'est une chance qu'il ne m'est pas déjà tiré dessus. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment il a réagit car j'avais tellement honte de moi que j'ai directement mis mon visage entre mes mains.

Je relève lentement la tête vers le lieutenant et là, une magnifique vision s'offre à moi : Drago Malefoy, l'homme de glace, sourit ! Et c'est le plus beau sourire qu'il m'était donné de voir. Malheureusement, cela ne dure pas longtemps. Il reprend rapidement son visage de marbre avant de me répondre.

- Je n'ai simplement pas trouvé la personne idéale.

Il me regarde avec une telle intensité que j'en ai des frissons dans tout le corps. Puis, il ajoute l'air de rien.

- Et j'ai 23 ans. Je ne crois pas que ce soit trop vieux, si ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. J'ai vraiment été idiot de lui avoir dit ça ! Je suis sûr que je l'ai blessé, même si ça ne se voit pas. Heureusement, un de mes hommes vient couper court à cette discussion gênante pour nous apporter à boire. Je lève alors mon verre pour trinquer.

- Merry Christmas.

- Frohe Weinachten, me répond-il en claquant son verre contre le mien.

Puis, nous buvons à l'unisson ce délicieux champagne français. Même si la guerre fait que demain nous redevenons ennemis, cela restera le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

J'ai passé la plus mauvaise nuit de ma vie. J'ai été malade toute la nuit à cause des stupides mélanges que j'ai pu faire entre l'alcool français et celui allemand. C'était un véritable carnage dans mon estomac ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi ces deux pays sont en guerre, si déjà leurs alcools ne s'entendent pas... En plus de tout cela, j'ai été réveillé par une migraine atroce et, bien entendu, nous n'avons aucun remède efficace contre les gueules de bois. Super ! En tout cas, j'aurais au moins une bonne résolution à faire pour la nouvelle année : ne plus boire une seule goutte d'alcool !

A part ça, la soirée s'est très bien passée, sauf que je ne me rappelle de pratiquement rien. Les rares souvenirs que j'ai, j'aurais préféré les oublier tellement ils sont humiliants. Comme lorsque j'ai testé mon allemand sur un soldat du nom de Théodore Nott. Le Lieutenant Malefoy m'a appris une phrase qui est censé vouloir signifier "Je vous trouve sympathique", mais lorsque je l'ai dite à Nott, il m'a regardé comme si j'étais un cafard qu'il fallait écraser de suite et Drago était en train de se marrer derrière moi. Je le soupçonne de ne pas m'avoir expliquer le vrai sens de cette phrase. J'espère au moins que ce n'était pas une insulte ! Enfin bref... Le deuxième souvenir humiliant est quand j'ai vomi sur les bottes de Malefoy. J'ai vraiment honte pour ça, surtout que je me rappelle lui avoir chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille, mais je ne sais plus du tout quoi.

Mes pensées sont interrompus par l'arrivée imprévue de Ron dans mon abri.

- Désolé de te déranger, Harry, mais quelqu'un veut te voir.

Intrigué, je suis mon ami au dehors et je suis littéralement sur le cul lorsque j'aperçois Drago Malefoy, debout sur le parapet. J'ordonne tout de suite à mes hommes de baisser leurs armes et me retourne vers lui, curieux de savoir pourquoi il est venu.

- Mes hommes aimeraient savoir si une partie de foot vous plairez ?

Comme hier soir, ses yeux pétillent de milles feux et je devine que c'est ça façon à lui de sourire. Par contre, moi, je ne m'en prive pas et donne ma réponse en le gratifiant d'un énorme sourire.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Allez ! Bougez-vous ! Faut pas les laisser gagner cette fois !

Mes hommes progressent, balle au pied, vers les buts allemands, se la passant le plus possible pour éviter de se faire tacler. Manque de chance, nos adversaires arrivent tout de même à nous piquer la balle, tir et marque (encore). Si j'étais de mauvaise foi, je dirais que c'est parce que nous avons abusés sur la boisson, mais, de ce côté-là, les Allemands ont bu plus que nous alors ce n'est pas valable. En tout cas, une chose est sûre, nous n'aurions jamais dû mettre Neville au but...

J'abandonne un instant la contemplation du match pour me tourner vers mon voisin qui n'est autre que Malefoy. Nous nous sommes installés sur le même talus de terre qu'hier pour pouvoir observer tout deux nos soldats jouer.

- Au fait... Je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment navré pour avoir vomi sur vos bottes, hier soir.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, me répond-il sans quitter le match des yeux. J'ai chargé un de mes soldats de les nettoyer. Et puis, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas la pire chose que vous ayez faite durant cette soirée bien arrosée.

Il jète un coup d'œil vers moi et je me sens étrangement gêné. Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas avoir fait quelque chose de pire que vomir sur ces bottes. Serais-ce la chose que je lui ai dite à l'oreille juste avant de me soulager sur ces chaussures ? Mon Dieu ! J'espère n'avoir fait aucune connerie !

J'essaie de me remémorer les événements d'hier, tout en reportant mon attention sur mes hommes qui se font littéralement laminer par les Allemands. Puis, soudain, comme une sorte de vision, les mots que j'ai chuchoté à Malefoy hier soir me reviennent en mémoire, et j'ai une furieuse envie de me tirer une balle dans la tête. Je lui ai très exactement dit ceci : "Je vous trouve très charmant. Pourrais-je vous embrasser ?" et alors que je m'approchais pour le faire, j'ai eu soudain un haut-le-cœur et tout l'alcool que j'ai pu ingurgiter pendant la soirée s'est retrouvé sur ses bottes. Ce que je trouve bizarre, c'est que je ne me rappelle pas Drago me repoussant...

- Je... Je... Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai pu dire hier soir, je bégaie. J'avais beaucoup bu et je ne tiens pas vraiment l'alcool. Et puis, vous savez l'effet que peut faire ces boissons alcoolisées sur notre esprit. Quand on boit beaucoup, on fait et on dit n'importe quoi, je finis avec un rire nerveux.

Il me regarde avec tout le sérieux du monde avant de reporter son attention sur le match et de répondre d'un ton vraiment pas convaincu :

- Bien sûr.

- Je... Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas...

Whaou ! C'est fou ce que je peux être éloquent ! Il suffit que je parle un tant soit peu d'homosexualité (même quand cela ne me concerne pas) et je bégaie comme un demeuré. En tout cas, c'est sûr que là, je ne suis pas du tout convaincant.

- En êtes-vous bien sûr ? me demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi, ce qui a pour conséquence de faire augmenter les battements de mon cœur , qui battait déjà bien vite je trouve.

- Euh... Je... Euh... Quoi ?...

- Je pense qu'il n'est pas très prudent d'en parler ici, ajoute-t-il en se levant et en enlevant sa veste. Que diriez-vous de me défier au foot ? Le perdant offre à boire au gagnant.

Je hoche la tête, encore abruti par notre conversation, puis, je suis Malefoy vers le terrain improvisé. Je ne comprends pas trop sa réaction mais quelque chose me dit que j'en saurais plus dans pas longtemps.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En ce soir du 25 décembre, nous nous retrouvons une fois de plus à faire la fête avec les Allemands. Nous avons passés la journée avec eux et, à un moment donné, nous avons même pris des photos ensemble ! Par contre, je ne jouerais plus jamais au football avec des Allemands de ma vie. Sur quinze parties jouées, ils en ont gagnés quatorze ! Et encore, je suis pratiquement sûr que Drago a demandé à ces hommes de nous laisser gagner la dernière partie. En tout cas, heureusement que la guerre ne se décide pas sur un simple match de foot, sinon, on l'aurait perdu depuis longtemps...

Le Lieutenant Malefoy et moi sommes un peu éloignés des autres pour pouvoir parler en toute tranquillité, mais surtout, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous avons pris place au pied d'un ancien moulin abandonné qui a été détruit à certains endroits lors des bombardement. Après que j'ai servi à chacun un verre de champagne et que j'ai bu le mien d'une seule traite pour me donner du courage, Drago commence :

- Alors, comment l'avez découvert ?

Je le regarde un moment sans répondre et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il est inutile que je nie une seconde de plus. Surtout que j'ai l'impression étrange que tout ceci m'apportera quelque chose de bon dans un futur proche... Et puis, je n'ai, normalement, rien à craindre, puisque s'il avait voulu me faire quelque chose, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

Je baisse les yeux pour fuir ses deux orbes grises qui me scrutent et je commence mon récit.

- J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter de mon cas lorsque les magazines de charme de mon cousin Dudley ne me faisait aucun effet. Je me sentais anormal par rapport aux autres et j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Tous les garçons parlaient des filles et de leurs seins, fesses ou sexe et leurs sujets de conversation ne tournaient qu'autour de leurs conquêtes féminines. Moi, non seulement je n'avais aucune petite amie, mais en plus, la gente féminine ne m'intéressait pas. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui clochait chez moi, jusqu'au jour où un nouvel élève est arrivé. Il s'appelait Tom Jedusor et il était tellement beau que j'en suis tombé directement amoureux. Le problème est qu'il était aussi très homophobe, mais je ne le savais pas encore, et, un soir, juste après les cours, j'ai essayé de l'embrasser et il m'a frappé, partout, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce qu'il en ai marre. La seule chose que j'ai gardé de cet incident, c'est une cicatrice sur le front et une peur panique que les gens découvre ce que je suis.

Bizarrement, je me sens soulagé d'avoir parler de ce qui m'ait arrivé à quelqu'un. Ca fait trop longtemps que je garde cela ancré au fond de mon cœur et il fallait que ça sorte. Je relève lentement les yeux vers Drago et je suis surpris de voir un peu de colère dans son regard.

- Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demande-t-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

- Je ne m'en rappelle pas, j'étais inconscient. J'ai passé environs un mois dans le coma et lorsque je me suis réveillé, Jedusor était en prison. J'ai su seulement après que c'est Dudley qui m'avait amené à l'hôpital et que le jour du procès, il avait témoigné en ma faveur en racontant au juge toute la scène qu'il avait vu de loin.

Ce qui m'a d'ailleurs toujours parut bizarre car, un, je n'ai reçu aucune remarque homophobe de sa part, et deux, Jedusor a été condamné alors qu'on sait tous que plus il y a de gens qui tabassent les homosexuels, mieux c'est. Mais je ne lui ai jamais demandé plus de détails sur ce qui s'est passé, ne voulant pas revivre cet événement traumatisant de ma vie. Je devrais peut-être lui poser la question un jour...

- Mais... Comment avez-vous su que j'étais... gay ? je commence. Ce n'est quand même pas si évident que ça, si ? Je veux dire... Personne avant vous ne l'avait deviné et...

- Eh bien, me coupe-t-il, les gays, comme vous les appelez, ont généralement une sorte de... radar.

Je mets un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire et lorsque je réalise enfin le sens de ses paroles, je tourne brusquement la tête vers lui.

- Vous voulez dire... que vous aussi vous êtes...

- Bien sûr ! s'exclame-t-il comme si c'était une évidence. C'est pour ça que je suis ici d'ailleurs... ajoute-t-il plus pour lui-même.

- Comment ça ?

- Rien. Laissez tomber.

Il boit une gorgée de champagne comme pour se redonner contenance, puis, me demande :

- Alors, Lieutenant Potter, comment en êtes-vous venu à vous retrouver dans cet enfer ? On m'a dit que vous vous étiez engagé comme volontaire. Est-ce vrai ?

J'en viens alors à tout lui raconter depuis le début : les Dursley qui veulent à tout prix se débarrasser de moi, Vernon qui trouve le moyen de m'engager dans l'armée comme volontaire malgré mon problème de vue et surtout, ma formidable ascension au poste de lieutenant et mon envoie en France. Bien sûr, j'ai dû également lui expliquer pourquoi j'habitais chez "cette famille de tarés", comme il les a appelé, en lui informant de la mort de mes parents.

On a discuté comme ça pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et j'ai fait l'étrange constatation que les sujets de conversation ne tournaient qu'autour d'une seule chose : moi, ma vie et moi. On a aussi parlé de la guerre et partagé notre opinion là-dessus, mais jamais, pas une seule fois de toute la soirée, il n'a parlé de lui, de son passé. J'ai essayé à maintes reprises de lui faire avouer certaines choses mais sans succès...

- Bon, il est tard. Je crois qu'on devrait rentrer, annonce-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre sa tranchée.

- Attendez ! je m'exclame en allant le rejoindre. Je... Je...

Je suis tellement près de lui qu'il me suffirait de tendre la tête pour l'embrasser. J'en ai tellement envie ! Le problème est que je ne sais pas s'il apprécierait. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est aussi homo qu'il va me sauter dessus.

- Oui ? dit-il d'une voix qui résonne tellement sensuellement que je le déshabillerais bien maintenant.

- Je voulais vous dire merci de m'avoir écouter et... et... et faites de beaux rêves.

Puis, je pars sans me retourner, laissant derrière moi l'homme de mes rêves.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Les deux jours suivants, une sorte d'habitude s'est installée entre nous et les Allemands. Nous passons généralement l'après-midi à nous amuser ensemble sur le no man's land (nous avons d'ailleurs pris notre revanche au football, même si les scores étaient très serrés) et le soir, nous nous retrouvons pour boire un ou deux verres (enfin plutôt la bouteille). Aucun nuage à l'horizon ne venait troubler cette tranquillité jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Nous sommes le 28 décembre et je viens de recevoir une missive de mes supérieurs qui m'informe du fait qu'ils vont bombarder les tranchées ennemis. C'est pour cela, qu'en ce moment même, je me retrouve sur le parapet de la tranchée allemande à attendre que Drago veuille bien montrer le bout de son nez.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? me demande-t-il en arrivant.

Si j'en juge par la coiffure toute débraillée qu'il a à cet instant, alors que d'habitude, elle est si parfaite, je dirais qu'il vient de se lever...

- Je suis venu vous prévenir que mon armée allait vous bombarder dans 10 minutes. Je vous propose de vous mettre à l'abri dans ma tranchée.

Deux minutes après, tous les soldats allemands étaient confortablement installés dans notre tranchée, attendant avec angoisse que les bombardements commencent, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Le bruit des explosions, la boue projetée sur nous, tout cela nous paraît durer une éternité, mais ça s'arrête enfin. Le silence s'installe à nouveau et tout le monde respire un peu mieux, soulagé que ce soit fini.

- Bon, eh bien... On pourrait peut-être faire la belle au foot. Chacun à gagner un "tournoi", il serait temps de désigner le vainqueur, je plaisante.

- Je ne crois pas, répond-il d'un ton sec. Mon armée risque de répliquer. Vous feriez mieux de venir vous protéger dans notre tranchée.

J'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur sur ce coup-là. J'ai cru qu'il allait me dire qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on fasse ami-ami et qu'on redevienne ennemis, ce qui aurait été impossible dans mon cas car lorsqu'on a appris à connaître les êtres humains, et non les meurtriers, qui se cachent derrière chacun des soldats, on ne peut plus tuer sans penser qu'on les connaissait et qu'on avait peut-être un jour discuté avec eux.

Nous déménageons alors dans la tranchée d'en face et cinq minutes plus tard, l'explosion des obus se fait entendre à nouveau et nous sommes encore éclaboussés de boue. Comme la première fois, on a l'impression que ça ne va jamais s'arrêter mais ils s'en vont et la plaine redevient silencieuse.

- Maintenant, on peut jouer au foot, dit-il en se retournant vers moi avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En fin de compte, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de jouer cet après-midi. Il a fallu refaire nos tranchées détruites par les explosions. Les dégâts étaient importants, donc heureusement que l'on s'est protégé dans la tranchée adverse car je suis sûr qu'il y aura eu des morts...

Ce soir encore, nous retrouvons les Allemands sur le no man's land pour boire un verre et se reposer. La journée a été épuisante et tout le monde a envie de profiter de cette soirée, qui sera peut-être la dernière, qui sait. Notre relève arrive demain, ce qui veut dire qu'on ne les reverra que le 31 décembre. Il faut absolument qu'on fasse une petite fête pour célébrer le réveillon ! Enfin, si on ne se fait pas prendre d'ici là car je ne doute pas qu'un jour, nos supérieurs sauront ce qu'ils se passent ici, ce n'est qu'une question de temps...

Drago et moi buvons un peu de champagne au pied du vieux moulin comme on a l'habitude de le faire depuis le 25. Nous jouons d'ailleurs à un jeu assez dangereux à rester seul tous les deux car depuis ce fameux soir de Noël, la tension sexuelle entre nous est si grande que je sens qu'un jour, je ne pourrais plus me retenir et que je lui sauterais dessus. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il risque d'arriver si aucun de nous ne prend la parole. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, un silence pesant règne entre nous. Je décide donc d'engager la conversation car je commence à en avoir assez des coups d'œil qu'on se lance depuis tout à l'heure.

- Comment se fait-il que vous parliez si bien l'anglais ?

Depuis que je le connais, je me suis toujours posé la question sans oser demander. Et puis, je réussirais peut-être à dévier la conversation sur sa vie.

- Ma mère est anglaise.

- Vraiment ?!

- Ca vous étonne tellement ? Mes parents se sont rencontrés bien avant que la guerre ne commence, plaisante-t-il.

- Je m'en doute mais... ce n'est pas trop dur pour elle ? Je veux dire... que les deux pays qu'elle aime soit en guerre ?...

- Elle ne s'y intéresse tout simplement pas. Elle dit que s'ils ont envie de se battre, c'est leur problème pas le sien. Le plus dur pour elle, c'est de vivre avec un homme aussi patriotique que mon père qui n'arrête pas de la critiquer car elle est notre "ennemie".

- Mais c'est horrible de dire ça ! je m'exclame, choqué.

- Ce n'est pas la pire chose qu'il est faite, croyez-moi. Et puis, ma mère et moi sommes tellement habitués à ses humeurs que cela ne nous fait plus rien.

- Il sait que vous êtes... homosexuel ?

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je suis ici ? Il ne m'a pas envoyé au casse-pipe pour mon expérience au combat. Il voulait me faire changer. Comme si m'envoyer au milieu de tous ces hommes allait me rendre hétéro...

Je ris légèrement et il continue :

- Et puis, il n'accepte pas non plus que je veuille faire autre chose de ma vie que de travailler dans l'armée. Chaque génération mâle des Malefoy était colonel, général ou autre et je ne déroge pas à la règle...

- Et qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez devenir ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, je rajoute précipitamment.

Il me regarde un moment, en semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait bien me dire. Puis, un peu honteux, fuyant mon regard, il m'avoue tout.

- Ecrivain. En particulier poète.

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée ! Et puis, vous pouvez en profiter pour écrire dans les tranchées. Le temps libre, c'est pas ça qui manque ici.

- En fait, j'ai écrit quelque chose et j'aimerais avoir votre avis.

Il a l'air si gêné ! C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, si peu sûr de lui... Il est tout simplement adorable.

- Je ne suis pas un professionnel des poèmes mais je serais ravi de l'entendre.

- En fait, ce n'est pas exactement un poème, mais plutôt une chanson... J'ai écrit un troisième couplet pour la chanson que vous avez chanté la veille de Noël.

- "I'm dreaming of home" ? Mais c'est super !

J'attends impatient qu'il commence à me la chanter, mais il n'a plus l'air très motivé. Après quelques minutes de silence où il essaie de prendre un semblant de courage, il entame enfin les premières notes de la chanson.

"_This is no foreign sky_ (Ce n'est pas un ciel étranger)  
_I see no foreign light_ (Je ne vois pas de lumière étrangère)  
_But far away am I_ (Mais très loin je suis)  
_From some peaceful land_ (De quelque terre en paix)_  
I'm longing to stand_ (Je continue de rester debout)_  
A hand in my hand_ (Une main dans ma main)

Il prend doucement ma main et se rapproche dangereusement de moi.  
_  
And forever, I'm dreaming of home_ (Et toujours, je suis en train de rêver de chez moi)_  
I feel so alone_ (Je me sens si seul)_  
I'm dreaming of home_ (Je suis en train de rêver de chez moi)"

- C'est... très... joli... réussis-je à articuler.

Puis, il colle son corps contre le mien, tend ses lèvres jusqu'à effleurer les miennes et nous nous embrassons. Le baiser est tendre et passionné, et comme tout premier baiser, c'est pour moi le plus merveilleux. Et puis, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je l'attendais ! A mon grand regret, Drago se détache de moi, mais c'est seulement pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Ich will dich.

Je me rappelle alors de la phrase qu'il m'avait apprise le soir du réveillon et que j'avais testée sur un des soldats. C'était celle-là ! Il m'avait dit que ça voulait dire "Je vous trouve sympathique", mais j'en avais toujours douté après les regards dégoûtés que j'avais eu droit quand je l'ai dite.

- Et quelle est la véritable signification de cette phrase ? je demande avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai envie de toi.

Je reste un moment interdit devant cette déclaration, puis, je réponds, faussement scandalisé :

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tes hommes me regardaient comme si j'étais fou ! Tu voulais me faire tuer, c'est ça ?

Nous rigolons tout deux et il m'entraîne gentiment dans le moulin.

- Seulement m'amuser.

Nous entrons alors dans la bâtisse abandonné après avoir vérifié que personne ne nous a vu. Pour nous, la nuit ne fait que commencer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit, bon sang !

Dudley, énervé, fait les cent pas devant moi tandis que je suis confortablement assis sur une chaise à boire un verre de whisky. La relève est arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Un officier est venu m'informer ce matin que le Colonel Dursley souhaitait me voir de toute urgence et qu'il était inutile pour moi et mes hommes de laisser traîner tout effets personnels : ce qui veut dire en langage codé que nous ne reviendrons plus ici. J'en ai donc conclu qu'il savait, et j'avais raison. Les fouilleurs de courrier ont bien fait leur travail. Ils ont lu la lettre d'un de mes soldats qui disait qu'on avait fraternisé avec les Allemands et, bien entendu, comme tout colonel qui se respecte, mon cousin est venu me faire la morale.

- Pactiser avec l'ennemi ! Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête ?! Ca s'appelle de la haute trahison ! On devrait vous fusiller pour ça !

- Mais vous n'allez pas le faire ? Quelle générosité !

- Et puis, si vous étiez les seuls encore, ça irait...

- Ca prouve au moins qu'on est pas les seuls à être intelligent.

- Mon Dieu ! Si ça se savait... continue-t-il comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. T'imagines ce que diraient les gens !

- Les gens ! je m'exclame, furieux. Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent les gens de ce qu'on vit ici ? C'est facile de critiquer lorsqu'on est confortablement installé chez soi.

- Te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu as fait ? Nous passons du temps à inculquer aux jeunes recrues de se battre pour l'honneur de leur pays et toi, à la première occasion, tu pactises avec l'ennemi !

Je me lève brusquement pour lui faire face et lui dit avec une rage que je ne pensais jamais ressentir un jour.

- Mais on a en jamais voulu de cette stupide guerre, nous ! Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de notre service, vous n'avez qu'à aller vous battre vous-mêmes et ne plus nous faire chier !! Je vais te dire une dernière chose, je me suis senti plus proche des Allemands que ceux qui crient "mort aux Boches" chez eux bien au chaud devant leur dinde aux marrons ! (Nda : Désolé pour le plagiat de cette phrase, mais je la trouve tellement marquante qu'il fallait que je la mette).

Dudley reste devant moi, sans rien dire. On peut dire que je lui ai bien rabattu le caquet à celui-là ! Depuis le temps qu'il en avait besoin... N'empêche, il sait que j'ai raison et, à mon avis, c'est ça qui l'embête le plus.

Il prend son manteau et son képi et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un air triste.

- Toi et tes hommes seront transférés dès demain matin au nord de la France. Les combats y sont plus mouvementés qu'ici, il y aura plus de chose à faire. Fais attention à toi.

Il me sourit et commence à partir lorsque je me rappelle soudain que je dois lui poser une question.

- Avant de partir, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Il s'arrête et se retourne, curieux de savoir ce que je lui veux. Il croit peut-être que je vais encore l'insulter ou lui hurler dessus, ce que j'aurais préféré... Il m'énerve tellement quand il prend ses airs supérieurs de grand chef !

- Une chose importante que j'aurais dû te demander il y a longtemps déjà... Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé au tribunal, le jour du procès de Jedusor. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu as dit au juge... exactement.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question maintenant ? s'étonne-t-il. Après toutes ces années...

- J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Eh bien, je lui ai simplement décrit ce que j'avais vu, dit-il un peu gêné. Jedusor a essayé de t'embrasser, tu l'as repoussé et il t'a frappé.

- Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Ah bon ?

- Non, je réponds. C'est moi qui ait essayé de l'embrasser et c'est lui qui m'a repoussé !

En revanche, c'est bien lui qui m'a frappé...

- Oh, quel dommage... J'aurais peut-être besoin de lunettes moi aussi.

Il me fait un petit sourire qui veut tout dire et je reste bouche bée pendant quelques secondes, avant de répondre d'un ton qui ne cache nullement mon étonnement :

- Alors, tu savais que j'étais...

- Oui.

- Et tu n'as rien dit à personne ? Pas même à tes parents adorés ? Tu as gardé mon secret et fais un faux témoignage... pour moi ?

Je crois que je vais m'évanouir... Apprendre que Dudley n'est pas le petit con que j'ai toujours connu, ça fout un choc, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu n'avais aucune raison, tu ne m'aimais pas (enfin, si je peux employer le passé...).

- Parce que je m'en voulais de t'avoir laisser fait battre par Jedusor. Je n'ai pas réagi tout de suite. J'ai attendu. J'étais trop choqué d'apprendre que tu étais... Et puis, j'avoue qu'au début, je pensais qu'il avait raison de te frapper, mais il a été trop loin et j'ai agi avant qu'il ne te tue.

- Comme c'est gentil de ne pas m'avoir laissé tuer, dis-je avec ironie. On aurait dû te remettre la médaille d'or pour ta bravoure.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, répond-il. Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça.

- Et comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse ! je m'exclame. Tu as fait tout ça uniquement pour avoir bonne conscience !

- Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Vous avez une longue route à faire demain.

Il ouvre la porte de bois et avant qu'il ne la franchisse, je murmure un vague "merci". Il s'arrête quelques secondes et je jurerais qu'il sourit, même si je ne peux rien voir car il est de dos. Puis, il franchit la porte et la réalité refait soudain surface : je ne reverrais plus jamais Drago.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Baïonnettes au canon !

Le bruit métallique si familier font accélérer les battements de mon cœur et le stress s'empare de mon esprit. Cette peur que je croyais partie depuis longtemps revient en moi comme si elle ne m'avait jamais quittée.

Nous sommes le 31 décembre, ça fait seulement deux jours que nous sommes en position dans le Nord, et les supérieurs nous ont déjà ordonné une attaque. Apparemment, ils avaient trop peur que les fraternisations recommencent le jour du Nouvel An. C'est pourquoi, en ce dernier jour de l'année 1914, mes hommes se préparent au combat, effectuant les mêmes rituels qu'avant chaque sortie : embrasser leur alliance, regarder une photo de leur femme et de leurs enfants, prier ou vomir... et, pour la première fois, je ne me contente pas de les regarder en ayant pitié d'eux car ils ont une famille qui les attendent, mais, faute d'avoir une photo, je pense à quelqu'un qui m'a fait découvrir le plus beau sentiment qu'il puisse y avoir sur cette Terre : l'amour.

Les bombardements s'arrêtent brusquement et j'entends les avions s'éloigner du champs de bataille. Je regarde ensuite ma montre et ferme les yeux pour profiter pleinement des dernières secondes qu'il me reste en visualisant le visage de Drago : ces traits fins, ces cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux gris clair qui reflètent parfaitement ses émotions...

5... 4...

Je me demande où il est en ce moment et qu'est-ce qu'il fait... J'espère au moins qu'il ne s'est pas fait prendre par ses supérieurs lui aussi, sinon je sens qu'il aura de graves problèmes...

3... 2...

Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est qu'on se revoit. Un jour peut-être, même si c'est dans l'autre monde...

1... 0...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

- Prost Neujahr !!!

Au manoir Malefoy, dans le région de Sarre, près de la frontière française, une réception, où tout le gratin de la haute société était présent, avait été organisé par les maîtres de maison, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Malgré les combats qui continuaient à quelques kilomètres de là, tout le monde s'amusait comme des fous. D'ailleurs, pour ces gens-là, la guerre était le cadet de leur soucis du moment que rien ne les empêchait de s'amuser. Cependant, une personne ne partageait pas l'allégresse de la fête.

Drago Malefoy, fils unique et héritier de la fortune des Malefoy, marchait rapidement dans un des couloirs du manoir en direction du bureau de son père. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ce dernier lui avait demandé de venir pour qu'ils parlent entre père et fils, mais Drago savait très bien que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans les tranchées.

Il frappa trois coups sur la porte d'acajou blanc et entra dans la pièce. Lucius Malefoy était assis dans son fauteuil en face du bureau et regardait par la fenêtre les feux d'artifices multicolores qui explosaient au dehors. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son fils : yeux gris, cheveux d'un blond presque blanc coupé court et rejeté en arrière par du gel (même si Drago avait abandonné le gel récemment). La seule différence, qui était facilement remarquable, est que, chez Lucius, les traits de son visage étaient beaucoup plus dur que ceux de son fils, ce qui le rendait beaucoup moins sympathique que ce dernier.

- Je dois avouer que lorsqu'on m'a rapporté que tu avais accepté une trêve avec nos ennemis, je n'ai pas voulu le croire, commença Lucius sans regarder Drago qui resta debout. Je me disais : "Mon fils est un battant, pas une mauviette !". Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, je me suis apperçu que les mots "tapette" et "mauviette" finissait tout deux par le même son. Alors j'ai envoyé quelqu'un pour vérifier cette rumeur et j'ai eu le déplaisir d'apprendre que c'était vrai.

Il tourna son fauteuil pour faire face au jeune homme et le sonda de ses yeux gris.

- Mon propre fils, la chair de ma chair, avait vendu son âme au diable, pactisé avec les Français.

- Anglais, rectifia Drago.

- Peu importe. Français, Anglais, c'est du pareil au même ! Tous des ennemis de notre pays qu'il faut éliminer au plus vite.

- Je suis sûr que Mère serait ravie de l'entendre...

- Laisse ta mère en dehors de tout ça, ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Le sexe faible ne doit pas être concerné par la guerre. Leur boulot, c'est de faire des gosses et de s'occuper de la maison.

Drago leva un sourcil, amusé par autant de franchise de la part de sn géniteur, mais Lucius continua :

- Pour les hommes, par contre, c'est de se marier et d'honorer son pays en allant combattre, et il me semble que tu as lamentablement échoué dans les deux cas. C'est pour cela que je vais arranger ça.

- C'est-à-dire ?... s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire, que je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de ton avenir moi-même, puisque tu en es incapable.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me marier et m'obliger à aller combattre ? Oh, attends ! Je crois que la dernière chose, tu l'as déjà faite.

- Mais pas la première...

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?... Tu ne vas quand même pas m'obliger à me marier ?

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. J'ai discuté avec la famille Parkinson. C'est une famille riche et respectable et leur fille, Pansy, va devenir majeur dans un mois. Donc dans un mois, nos deux familles seront réunis pour célébrer le plus beau des mariages.

Drago était sous le choc. Il aurait voulu répliquer, se défendre, l'empêcher de faire ça, mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien de se battre pour une cause déjà perdu. Il connaissait son père, mieux que quiconque, et il savait que lorsque Lucius Malefoy avait quelque chose en tête, il mettait tout en oeuvre pour le réaliser. Il ne restait plus qu'à Drago de serrer les dents et d'obéir.

- Une fois marié, tu seras transféré sur le front russe, Non pas en tant que lieutenant mais en tant que colonel. Severus Rogue ayant été promu général, il a eut la trop grande gentillesse de te laisser sa place malgré ton insubordination. Enfin, le bon côté des choses, c'est que tu ne pourras plus organiser de fraternisations et tu auras la chance de pouvoir rentrer chez toi tous les soirs et voir ta femme.

Il fit un sourire purement diabolique avant de retourner à la paperasse qui traînait sur son bureau, ce qui signifiait en gros : j'ai fini, tu peux t'en aller et tout ça en silence. Mais Drago ne voulait pas partir bien sagement sans ouvrir sa gueule et, même s'il n'allait pas se battre, il allait au moins affirmer ce qu'il était.

- Mon pauvre, pauvre père ! Vous vous donnez tant de mal pour une chose que vous ne pouvez changer. Ca en devient pathétique... D'ailleurs, c'était une bien mauvaise idée de m'envoyer au milieu de tous ces hommes en uniforme. Pour une tapette comme moi, c'était le paradis ! J'ai d'ailleurs rencontré un homme là-bas, comme moi. C'était le Lieutenant Anglais. Il était à tomber et nous avons fait l'amour toute...

- Sors tout de suite de mon bureau, coupa Lucius en se levant de son fauteuil et en regardant son fils avec des yeux meurtriers.

- Pourquoi ? Savoir que votre fils baise vous dégoûte ? Ou alors, c'est de savoir que votre fils baise avec des hommes ?

- J'ai dit DEHORS !!

Drago sortit le sourire aux lèvres, fier d'avoir pu provoquer son père aussi facilement. C'était certes une petite vengeance comparé à ce que celui-ci allait faire, mais il s'en contentait et la satisfaction n'en était que plus grande.

Il marcha rapidement en direction de sa chambre, préférant aller fumer une clope tranquille que parler avec ses bourgeois faux-cul. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut l'heureuse surprise de voir son ami Blaise Zabini, assis près de la fenêtre, et qui, apparemment, l'attendait.

- Blaise ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire, annonça-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers son ami.

- Oui, moi aussi. Tu savais que l'armée française a fusillé un chat car c'est lui qui apportait les messages que les soldats français et allemands s'envoyaient d'une tranchée à l'autre ? C'est la comtesse Bullstrode qui me l'a rapporté. Cela reflète bien la bêtise humaine...

- Ecoute-moi, c'est important !

Le blond observa son ami, inquiet du visage si sérieux que Blaise adoptait en cet instant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ?

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Ronald Weasley. Malgré les contrôles, elle est toujours intacte, personne ne la lue.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, je trouve ! Alors pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement ?

- Harry est mort.

Drago avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il ne pensait plus à rien, ne ressentait plus rien, sauf cette douleur atroce au niveau de sa poitrine.

Il se dirigea comme un zombie vers son lit, mais au lieu de s'y asseoir, il se laissa glisser au sol. Il essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas pleurer, serrant les dents à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Comment ? prononça-t-il difficilement.

- Une attaque était prévue. Il pleuvait des cordes et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de visibilité. Il a été touché à la jambe et en tombant, ses lunettes ont glissé. Il a essayé de les chercher, désespérément, mais il n'y voyait rien et personne ne pouvait l'aider. Lorsqu'il les a enfin retrouvées, il a à peine eut le temps de se reléver qu'on lui tirait déjà dessus. Il s'est prit deux balles en pleine poitrine...

En même temps que Blaise expliquait précisément les faits que Ron lui avait rapporté, Drago s'imaginait la scène dans sa tête. La gorge nouée par la tristesse, il voyait Harry tomber lentement sur le sol boueux, gémissant de douleur, puis, fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

- Je suis désolé, Dray, souffla le noir qui vint s'agenouiller près de lui pour le prendre par les épaules et le réconforter.

Mais Drago ne réagit pas, perdu dans son désespoir. Le noir commença alors à entonner l'air de la chanson des Anglais. Celle qui les avait fait se rencontrer, celle qui avait amener la paix dans les deux camps. A l'entente de cet air, un flot de souvenirs refit surface en Drago qui ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elles roulèrent lentement sur ses joues pâles et la voix grave du blond s'éleva dans l'air pour chantonner avec son ami cette chanson qu'il n'oublierait jamais quoi qu'il arrive.

"_And forever, I'm dreaming of home  
I feel so alone  
I'm dreaming of home_"

**The End / Das Ende**

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Des réclamations ? Eh bien, appuyez sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche, lol. 

En tout cas, merci d'avoir eu le courage de tout lire et à la prochaine (j'espère, lol).

Bisous à tous !


End file.
